


Detained

by ohmythiam



Series: Tumblr Teen Wolf Drabbles [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: FUCK, Flirting, Getting Arrested, M/M, Thiam, idk what else, im bad with tags, liam and theo are idiots, liam isn't having it, theo is a horny flirting little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 04:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14663202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmythiam/pseuds/ohmythiam
Summary: Liam and Theo go to find a hunters camp, trouble ensues





	Detained

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Drabble Challenge on tumblr!
> 
> Prompts:   
> 21 "Sounds illegal, I'm in!"  
> 25 "How did he end up in jail, he went to get milk!"
> 
> Prompts are bolded!

“Hey, are you busy?” Liam asked Theo through the phone, but before he could answer, Liam continued “Well, you’re not now, so get ready. I’ll be there in 5.” Liam hung up the phone and started the ignition in his car. He put it into gear and took off towards the area that Theo has been staying at.

He pulled up and parked the car, he got out and made his way over to Theo who is parked across the street in his truck. Theo stepped out as well.

“What’s going on?” He asked, curious as to why Liam needed him at 10:00 at night on a Tuesday.

“I need help with something.” Liam crossed his arms over his chest and took a step closer, eyeing up the older boy standing right in front of him.

“And what is it that you need _my_ help with?” Theo whispered, licking his lips while staring at the young beta. Liam rolled his eyes and chuckled.

“Nothing like that, Theo, so put your dick down. This is serious.” Liam affirmed, “and we need to make it quick, my mom thinks I’m at the store.”

Theo scuffed and walked a bit closer, “Okay so what are you doing?”

“ _We_ are breaking into one of the hunter’s camps. I found out where it is, but I haven’t told Scott yet cause he wont let me go if I do.” Liam confessed. Theo raised an eyebrow, thinking about it.

“okay, **sounds illegal, I’m in!”** Theo agreed, shrugging his shoulders. He turned around to walk back to his truck.

“Um, Theo. We’re gonna take my car, it’s a little more – uh – discreet.” He suggested and Theo nodded in agreement.

They got into Liam’s car and drove off towards the suspected hunter’s camp.

“How far is this place?” Theo questioned, already sounding agitated and bored.

“It’s only about another 5 minutes, calm down Raeken.” Liam assured, gripping the steering wheel. Liam could feel Theo’s eyes on him and looked over to see what he was doing. Theo was staring at him with a smirk on his face, watching him. He slid his hand over and placed it on Liam’s thigh, squeezing. “What are you doing?” He asked, his voice shaky.

“Well, we have 5 minutes. 5 minutes that I could spend doing something other than sitting here looking out the window. 5 minutes that we have alone, that isn’t around the pack. 5 minutes that I’m sure you could enjoy a lot more than you are right now.” The chimera murmured, rubbing Liam’s thigh before Liam swatted it away.

“Not now, Theo, maybe another time.” Theo groaned and threw himself back in the seat. Liam chuckled at Theo’s childish behaviour.

Liam pulled up near a house in the woods, he parked far enough away that they wouldn’t see them but close enough that it wouldn’t be a long walk. They started their trek towards the isolated house, trying to be as quiet as possible.

“You know, Liam, we could have ditched the sketchy cabin and just fucked in the back of my truck like 2… or 6 times and tonight could have been so much more interesting.” Theo protested as they made their descent down the hill that led to the house, which looked basically abandoned.

“You know, Theo, as much as that sounds absolutely amazing, you need to shut the fuck up.” Liam insisted, putting his finger over his mouth.

“You know, Liam, it isn’t too late. We can always turn back and have ourselves a spectacular night.” He continued, not giving up. Liam groaned and turned around, anger evident in his features.

“Shut. The. Fuck. Up. You’re gonna get us caught.” Liam whisper-yelled, then noticing several flashlight beams coming out from behind the old cabin. “fuck, fuck, fuck,” Liam whispered, turning around to walk away, but bumping straight into Theo. The pair tumbled backwards, almost falling, but soon regained their balance. Liam dropped his phone from his hand, hearing it thud against the ground along with something else, but he didn’t know what it was. They froze in place, peeking around to see if the hunters saw them.

“Umm, Liam.” Theo murmured, sounding rather concerned. Liam turned around to see what was happening and he was faced with a bright beam of light, shining directly on his face. They both instantly jumped up and started running back towards where Liam’s car was parked. “Give me the keys!” Theo yelled as they approached the car.

Liam felt around his pockets, searching, but came up empty. “Uh, I-I don’t have them. I think I dropped them!” said Liam, frantically patting down his clothes.

“Are you kidding me, how did you even manage to do that?” Theo argued, looking around for plan B. Liam shrugged his shoulders growing more nervous as the flashlight beams got closer and closer.

“How many are there?” Liam questioned, his palms sweaty and shaking.

“Like 7 or 8, I think.” Theo answered, widening his eyes at Liam waiting for him to come up with a plan. ‘Fuck it, run. Scott will kill us if he finds out we were out here.” Theo finally concludes, taking off down the gravel road. Liam contemplated his options before following closely behind.

They were running down the road, which wasn’t a very smart idea to begin with, when they got cut off by several police cars surrounding them. They stopped in their tracks, surveying the area to locate a safe exit point but they were surrounded.

“Put your hands above you head!” Yelled one of the deputies, stepping out of the driver’s seat. They ran over and instantly pulled out the cuffs. Theo looked over at Liam with a glare, he swore, could kill before raising his hands up. Two deputies came behind the two boys, pulling their arms down and detaining them.

“You’re being detained for being on scene of an active meth lab.” The deputy said. Theo scoffed and shot Liam yet another death glare. Liam’s eyes grew wide and he shrugged his shoulders, unable to explain his rather unlikely mistake.

They were put into the cars and brought down to the Sheriff’s station where they were faced with Sheriff Stilinski and Stiles who had an expression plastered across his face that screamed ‘What. The. Fuck.’

“Can you boys please explain to me why you were on the scene of an active meth lab?” Sheriff squinted his eyes, staring them both down.

“We didn’t know it was a meth la-“ Liam began, but was soon interrupted by Theo.

“ _WE_ didn’t do shit, _LIAM_ called me and asked me to help him break into a hunters camp, and then apparently we ended up at a crime scene.” Theo threw Liam under the bus.

Liam gave Theo a dirty look, “Wow, thanks.”

“I’m on your side as long as it helps me … and _this_ doesn’t help me.” whispered Theo, shrugging his shoulders for the sixtieth time tonight.

“Noted.” Liam said blankly, rolling his eyes. Just then, Jenna, Liam’s mom walked through the doors. “Oh, great.” Liam mumbled,

“What the hell happened? **How did he end up in jail, he went to get milk**?!” She shouted, looking at the Sheriff.

“Don’t worry, it just seems to be a misunderstanding.” Sheriff Stilinski assures her, gesturing for deputy parrish to let them out. “stay the hell out of the woods, and definitely stay the hell out of meth labs.” Sheriff mumbled under his breathe to Liam and Theo before walking with Jenna to his office, explaining the situation. The two boys quickly paced over to the front of the station, thankful to be out.

“Don’t you dare fucking tell Scott.” Liam grumbled, shoving his index finger into Theo’s chest. Theo put his finger up to his lips and twisting them like a lock, indicating he will keep his mouth shut.

Just as they were about to walk out, there was a voice behind them. “ohh, just wait until Scott finds out about this.” Stiles teased, staring at them with a smirk sprawled across his lips.

_Fuck_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you, thank you!  
> Let me know what you think, I would really appreciate it.   
> You can point out any errors in spelling, grammar, or story flow if you see anything!


End file.
